


A series of unfortunate events

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: When Hyunjin loses contact with everyone it was a big cause for panic, especially when he could be in danger.Little/s: Hyunjin, (mentioned little Chan)Caregiver/s: Jisung, (mentioned cg Felix)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A series of unfortunate events

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by Kogane_no_Bara, thank you so much!
> 
> This turned out to be a little more angsty than I anticipated but I hope you all like it!   
> <3

Finally, a break. The boys couldn't be more ecstatic, everyone had made plans left and right on what to do with their three weeks break off. Most of them had decided to go and visit their families on this rare occasion, a couple of them figured it would be fun to go camping. A week had gone by since their break started, Seungmin, Jeongin and Changbin had gone camping but they had claimed it to be too cold and booked out a house nearby. 

On the other hand, Chan and Felix had decided to take this rare opportunity and visit their hometowns, to say the least, they didn't want this break to end. Minho had taken the first chance to go back to his cats, and family, of course, Jisung had also gone back to his parents. That left Hyunjin, he too was at his parents but only to watch over the house while they went abroad- he wasn't too upset given that he sees his parents regularly. 

The thing is, nobody discussed what days they'd be getting back to the dorms, everyone just assumed which was most definitely not the best thing to do but excitement overpowered the rationality in their minds. The first people to arrive back was the camping bunch, so, nothing could possibly go wrong. 

Well, yet. 

It all started when an absolutely adorable photo was sent into the group chat, Chan had regressed and was dressed in the cutest outfit you could ever imagine and stood by his side was Felix with the widest smile known to man, truly beautiful. A bunch of replies swarmed in all full of love, Hyunjin had to admit that it was quite a heartwarming photo. 

"They must be having a great time," He sighed out loud, he should be happy and that he was, he _was_ happy for them. Yet, the heavy feeling in his chest was prominent as he looked around an empty house, all alone. Previously, before he left, he had told the others he wouldn't slip. He knew it wasn't safe for him to slip alone given his young age range once he had regressed. 

He kept the chat open on his phone letting the messages continue, eventually, his phone turned off. Hyunjin sighed, "Might as well take a nap," he figured there was nothing else worth doing. 

His nap was quickly disrupted when a loud clattering noise echoed throughout the house, his eyes snapped open scanning the room like a predator looking for its prey but this predator was clutching a cushion and was shaking ever so slightly. 

"Go'Way!" He yelled, at the back of his mind he remembered one of the rules Jisung had set 'No shouting indoors', did that rule still count when there was a potential burglar? Hyunjin would facepalm right now if he was watching his own moves from elsewhere, little Hyunjin was just a little bit of an airhead while regressed. Jisung and Felix had always told him it was adorable, Hyunjin hadn't really thought about it much. 

"Go'way baddie," He said quieter this time as if one of his caregivers was going to come out of nowhere and scold him for shouting inside, in reality, a spoon had fallen on the floor after losing its battle with gravity. He soon came to realise this when he peeked his head into the kitchen, he had told himself to be brave, that's what all the knights do in fairytales! 

After a while, he sat on the floor playing with some toys his parents had left out when his younger cousin had come to visit the other week. To the side of him, his phone lit up showing his lock screen. Curiously, he picked up the phone and rested his thumb on the home button which resulted in the phone unlocking onto the last app opened being the group chat. 

What stared back at him through the screen was that photo of Felix and Chan, another photo had come through an hour ago of Chan in Felix's arms. Hyunjin pouted, he hated being alone without anyone to snuggle up to, without his own caregiver, without anyone to talk to, nobody to wait for and nobody to play with. With a pained look, Hyunjin's watery eyes scanned the empty home. Where was everyone? 

Being in such a young headspace, he hadn't realised that he wasn't at the dorms and in fact was at his parents home but all that Hyunjin seemed to think of was that nobody was here and that could only mean one thing- they all hated him! They obviously left him to be all alone on purpose to go and play with Channie, at the mere thought the little burst out into tears. 

Each and every tear reflected pure sadness, longingness for his Daddy and he was hungry but there was nobody there to feed him either. Nothing was going his way today, first the spoon and now everyone hates him, nobody loves him anymore. 

~*~

Back at the dorms, Seungmin was sat scrolling aimlessly through his phone as he waited for his takeaway to arrive, it was dinner time after all. Everyone else at the dorm, being Changbin, Jeongin and now Jisung who had came back this morning were also waiting for food- Seungmin's food that was, sharing is caring.

"Hey, have you guys managed to get ahold of Hyunjin?" Changbin asked from the hallway, Jeongin shook his head as did Seungmin and Jisung. 

Jisung tilted his head in confusion, "Didn't he say he'd call us? Or am I remembering wrong..." He trailed off, Jisung was sure Hyunjin had told them he'd facetime them today but so far there had been nothing, not a single word or text. 

"He's seen all the texts, he just hasn't replied." Jeongin said as he turned his phone around as evidence, Seungmin put his phone on loud speaker as the ringing started but quickly came to an end with the classic 'the person you are calling is unavailable. 

Changbin, though he tried to hide it, was getting worried. It wasn't like him to ignore everyone, there was probably a logical explanation as to why he wasn't answering anyone.

"He's probably tired, or eating, let's not get worked up over it. If he continues this, I'll pay him a visit tomorrow morning," Jisung explained, jumping to conclusions would make things much worse and showing up at 8 o'clock at Hyunjin's parent's house would be a little bit suspicious to the neighbours. 

~*~

It was cold. So cold, it was still February so it made sense that the night would be chilly bringing in an unnecessary amount of cold air along in the breeze. Hyunjin had curled himself into the far corner of his bedroom, even with covers wrapped around him it was freezing but the little didn't know why, he didn't care as to why either. The only thing he cared about right now was the fact he was abandoned by everyone he loved, by everyone he thought loved him back. 

If Jisung were here he would tell him to not think like that, he would tell him that he loved him and would never leave and, most importantly, he would hold him close as they drifted off into a warm, peaceful slumber. But...Jisung wasn't here, if there was no Jisung that meant there was an empty void screaming words into the silence. 

Eventually, he fell asleep amid his crying session with an empty stomach and ice-cold bedroom, if only he had realised the window was open this wouldn't have been another problem to add to the list. 

~*~

"Guy's, I'm getting worried he's still not answering anything I send, no calls or texts," Jisung frowned as he explained the situation, Seungmin wore a face of concern as did the other two. It was now nine-thirty in the morning, sure, he could still be sleeping but that guy never puts his phone on silent, and it would be impossible to sleep through all of those calls.

Jeongin nodded alongside Seungmin, "What if he's regressed right now? He won't answer the phone-" Seungmin started to explain before being cut off by Jeongin. 

"I don't think he's ever used a phone while in little space," Jisung's face dropped, how had they not thought of that originally, if that was the case, many things could have happened by now. None of them said it but when leaving a little alone for less than an hour could cause a huge mess, leaving a little alone overnight could be detrimental. 

"Right I'm going, I'll call you later!" Jisung sprinted out the door, his shoes barely tied up and his hair still sticking up all over the place from his sleep. Not to mention, he wasn't even dressed, he was still wearing his blue pyjamas and he for sure hoped nobody would take a picture or he would probably melt to the ground in embarrassment. 

The taxi driver was also shocked at the man's appearance but then again he just wanted to get his money, so he didn't ask, he just drove to the location Jisung had told him. The drive was that of thirty minutes, soon enough they pulled up in the neighbourhood he had given the driver. Once out, he looked around for the house, some people walking by gave him questionable looks but he ignored them as he jogged towards the house he recognised to be Hyunjin's. 

First, he knocked on the door as a normal, respectful person would but there was no reply. Next, he tried looking through the windows but nobody was in there, his eyes landed on the phone on the coffee table that lit up when Jisung called him. 

"Well, at least I have the right house..." He muttered under his breath, today wasn't going to be the day where he breaks into the wrong home and ends up getting arrested. He soon realised no amount of knocking or shouting was getting Hyunjin to answer the door, Jisung was even starting to think he could have gone out but that seemed unlikely when it was this early in the day.

A flowerpot sat nicely next to the door, it had a beautiful set of colourful flowers smiling up at the bright, morning skies. Jisung raised an eyebrow at it, it seemed out of place. Jisung knelt down picking it up and smiling at the key that sat underneath glistening back up at him, he took it in his hands and tried inserting it into the lock but there was a problem. It didn't fit. 

"If this isn't the backdoor I am breaking the doors down," He grunted under his breath as grew even more worried at what could be happening inside the house, he jogged round to the garden and up to the white sliding doors. He had full vision of the kitchen but everything looked normal except a red toy car sat idly on the tiles, it struck him as odd but it didn't take too long for him to realise that it was a toy which meant, Hyunjin was, in fact, little. 

"Oh my gosh, Hyunjin!" He shouted as he knocked on the door harshly, unknown to him, Hyunjin cowered in his bedroom hidden in the closet at the loud pounding coming from outside. He was beyond petrified, he didn't dare make a sound. One hand covered his streaming eyes while the other held his mouth shut preventing any sounds from escaping, he didn't want to be caught and taken away with bad people! He had read- He had been read stories like this in his storybooks, Felix had always told him to be wary of strangers and even more if the strangers were trying to break in. Oh, how he hoped it was just another spoon. 

Like magic, Jisung remembered the key in his right hand and thankfully, it worked. The door slammed shut behind him as he raced around the rooms trying to find Hyunjin, when he made it to his bedroom he saw the abandoned covers on the bed, the opened window and the slight crack in the closet. 

"Hyunjinnie sweetheart, where are you?" He called out trying to remain calm, from inside the closet a hoodie had fallen from its hanger and directly on the littles face causing him to let out a quiet gasp at the darkness and the voice of his caregiver. 

Jisung's head peered over to the closet door that was creaking open ever so slowly revealing Hyunjin, he didn't look any better than Jisung did, the both of them looked like they'd walked through a hedge. 

Hyunjin stayed silent, his face was red, cheeks stained with tears and his nose was still running from his immense crying session from all the panic.

Jisung wanted to cry at the sight, now he realised what he'd more than likely done with all of the reckless noise he'd been making to get his attention. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry for scaring you," He paused not knowing what to say next, it wasn't every day something like this happened, after all, littles went into their headspace to let go of their stress, not to add onto it. 

Hyunjin crawled out of his hiding spot and into Jisung's open arms, he still hadn't said anything and it was a growing concern for the caregiver. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to push him to talk so he just sat on the uncomfortable floor running his hands up and down Hyunjin's back. 

"Daddy," He whispered, he didn't say anything after that, it was like a statement rather than a start to a sentence. Jisung hummed urging him to continue what he was trying to say. 

"Was 'lone," Jisung frowned at the thought of Hyunjin slipping and being isolated from his caregivers, he should have known to be by his side regardless of what he had said about being fine on his own. 

"I'm so so sorry sweetheart, Daddy loves you so much," He reassured him, it was like the magic words for the little 'love', he _was_ loved. 

Hyunjin looked him in the eyes before speaking, "Hyungies too?" The question sounded almost so serious, it was a sweet sight to witness. 

"Yes, how could they not when you're just so lovable, hm?" Hyunjin giggled in the warmth of Jisung's embrace, he wasn't alone when he had all this love and support from everyone. He was far from alone. 


End file.
